dentro de mi corazón
by kiara.martinez.790
Summary: Los sentimientos mas profundos de donnie y de leo hacia el amor.


**Hola :D vine con otro one shot xDDD estoy inspirada y diganme quien no vio LA INVASION? :v yo no xD lo vere el 4 de octubre en latino :/ pobre donnie pobre de todos y abril eres una! :p como eres con donnie TwT huyeron de new York,te odio destructor(vi imágenes y lei comentarios xD) pero wey..vamos con este one shot espero les guste uwu.**

Are cada one shot de dos parejas leonarai y apritello TwT

N/a:las tmnt no me pertenecen

Dentro de mi corazón

Leonarai

Una tortuga yacía afueras de new York muy tarde,sus ojos azules nubladas por algunas lagrimas en sus ojos,la tortuga aun no olvidaba lo que sucedió hace semanas atrás con karai,aun tenia esa culpa de no a verla ayudado cuando pudo,andaba sentado en un techo dejando que el aire le de en toda su cara dejando que esos feos recuerdos se alejen de el.

_karai…-se oía su vos apagada por el viento

Una figura a lo lejos se acerca muy rápido a la tortuga de banda azul,su cola era puntiaguda y muy larga, debía tratarse de una serpiente pero no de cualquier serpiente sino de karai.

Leonardo se levanta pero tropieza hasta caer del edificio.

_haaaaaaaaaaaaa!-su pata es recogida por una cola grande y puntiaguda que lo sube cuidadosamente hasta dejarlo en el suelo.

(nose si karai habla pero are que hable un poco aquí)

_leo..-una vos hizo despertar a la tortuga que estaba inconsciente en el suelo

_..he..que paso?-se toca la cabeza

_leo..-volvió a repetir la vos misteriosa

_he…-intenta verla_karai?

_..-su cola se mueve feliz

_karai!-la tortuga estaba feliz de volver a verla

La chica lo amarra con su cola dándose algunos mordiscos en la cabeza,se notaba feliz y sobre todo de volverlo a ver.

_me alegro de que estés bien-volvió hablar la tortuga de azul

Karai solo sonreía y jugaba con leo,el estaba aun confundido parecía que karai no lo recordaba,esos afectos que ella le hacia no era por que lo recuerda sino que al verlo parece que le tiene aprecio hacia el.

_lo que debí suponer-dijo la tortuga muy fastidiada

La chica volvió a darle mordiscos a su "presa" ya que prácticamente eso parecía leo para ella su presa pero la mirada que tenia ella no era de malas intenciones sino que,queria jugar con el.

_leo..-repetía su nombre varias veces,la tortuga dentro de su corazón guardaba algunos sentimientos por ella,almenos podría disfrutar eso con ella,aunque ella no lo recuerde a el.

_jejeje-sonríe un poco al verla.

Apritello

Donnie ya sabe con quien se quedara abril y eso lo deja destrozado, no sabia que hacer, andaba muy desesperado y algunas lagrimas caían de sus ojos rojos con marrón, todos sus experimentos eran botados por el de tanta desesperación, puso sus manos en su cabeza y luego ojos para luego gritar dentro del laboratorio muy desconsoladamente, abril quien estaba en la sala escucho el enorme grito de este haciendo que ella saltara muy asustada.

_donnie!-la pelirroja se acerca al laboratorio muy desesperada al escuchar el grito de su amigo

La tortuga escucho la vos de la chica y se seco las lagrimas rápidamente para que no note nada,veloz mente se para y se apoya en la mesa.

_hola,abril-sonríe un poco para no preocuparla

_estas bien?-pregunto la chica

_claro!-dijo el_por que lo preguntas?

_escuche un grito en tu laboratorio-dijo ella acercándose a el

_es que me corte-se hace un pequeño corte_lo ves?

_pero no es motivo para que grites como loco-levanta una ceja

_jejjeje soy asi abril,estoy bien-vuelve a sonreír

La pelirroja se acerca y besa la frente del mutante causándole un gran sonrojo y dolor en el corazón.

_bien pero si algo pasa me avisas-comento la chica y luego se retira

_ok jejej-cuando se fue,la tortuga cambia su humor de feliz a triste,realmente no quería que ella supiera lo que le causaba ese dolor_no quiero que sepas de mis sentimientos hacia ti nunca-comenzó a llorar_es culpa mía por ser tan idiota al enamorarme de alguien como tu!, TE AMO ABRIL O NEIL,TE AMO!-este ultimo lo dijo muy fuerte arrodillándose en el suelo.

Ella escucho eso y solo bajo la miraba

_losiento donnie-vuelve a caminar.

Fin

**Bueno solo queria escribir eso,almenos leo puede estar bien TwT donnie TnT no por que nick hace eso,por que!?**

**Ojala les guste…**

Y si abril dijo losiento era por que se siente mal causándole ese dolor que le hace TnT


End file.
